The Conquest
by seblamistheword
Summary: New kid Sam has caught the eye of Blaine and Sebastian, Dalton's power couple. They're going to have him but they enjoy the game of making Sam want them first. Lots of flirtating, teasing, and sexual tension until Sam gives in. Eventual Seblam (prompted for me by an anon on Tumblr)


**PART 1**

"Quieten down please!" Blaine smiled, turning to Wes and shrugging his shoulders. Mr Blodtrotter looked a little frustrated at having to control such a rowdy class, but he wasn't giving up. Eventually when the boys had finished their chatter and paper ball throwing silence fell over the room and eyes turned to the blackboard.

"Before we start the lesson." Mr Blodtrotter said, obviously glad to be getting on with the real proceedings. "We have a new boy joining our class today. Everybody please welcome Sam Evans." As he held out his hand to the figure stepping through the doorway, suddenly Blaine stopped his daydreaming. His face snapped to attention, eyes fixed on the blonde, fairly athletic and gorgeous boy that had just entered the room.

"Oh boy." Wes whispered under his breath, looking first at the boy and then his friend. He was right.

* * *

"You can't be serious." As the pair sat together at lunch, Blaine chopping up his salad with a knife and fork and Wes munching on a sandwich, the smaller boy smiled mischievously.

"Of course I am." Wes threw his arms in the air exasperatedly.

"He might not even be gay!"

"Who cares. I still want him."

"What about Sebastian?" Blaine shrugged.

"He'll be fine about it."

"Fine about what?" Suddenly a tall lean boy appeared behind them, balancing an apple on top of his neatly packaged lunch. When Blaine saw him he smiled, pulling up a chair so he could sit down next to them. Sebastian perched himself down and then pressed a long lingering kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"Blaine has a _target_." Wes said once they broke away, sounding more than a little condescending. The Warbler lead shook his head viciously, shoving his friend in the shoulder.

"Not a target." He corrected, seeing Sebastian looking on with interest. "A _conquest_."

"Is he cute?" Sebastian replied. Wes rolled his eyebrows, wondering why he bothered.

"Why are you ok with this? He might not even be gay!"

"Meaningless trivialities." As Sebastian waved his hand in his friends face, batting away his comment as he focused on the next words of his boyfriend, Blaine laughed.

"_Very_ cute. Take a look over there." As he signalled covertly with his fork, Sebastian flicked his eyes in the direction of the serving counter. As soon as his eyes fixed on Sam, his mouth dropped open.

"_Holy hell_..." He mused, almost gobsmacked. "Great call..." Giving up completely, Wes shoved the rest of his sandwich straight in his mouth, getting up from his seat and leaving his two friends to plot together.

* * *

Sam felt the anxiety rise inside him as he made his way into history again. Sure, a few people had been nice to him and he hadn't had to sit on his own in the cafeteria yet, but he still hadn't really made any friends. As he entered the classroom a few people looked his way and he raised his hand in a rather awkward greeting. Great.

As he sat down at his desk he was prepared for another lesson of relative anonymity. That was, until somebody suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Hey." Sam looked up to see a boy with curly dark hair smiling at him. He was small, but looked confident - probably one of the popular kids.

"Er, hi." He said back, not really knowing what to say. The boy's smile widened.

"I'm Blaine." Suddenly a hand was held out. Sam stared at it for a second, before realising what was happening and quickly shaking it. Blaine's grip was strong, almost commanding.

"Sam." He replied, once they had parted again. Blaine cocked his head to the side abruptly, as if deciding something.

"Do you wanna be my assignment partner?" Sam couldn't believe his luck. The assignment set yesterday on the Grecian empire had sounded interesting, but would be tough to complete without some help. Blaine was his miracle.

"Yeah!" Sam said, almost a little too eagerly. "I mean, er, yeah, sure. That'd be great."

"Excellent." Blaine replied, looking pleased. "Do you wanna come over to my room to brainstorm ideas tonight?" Sam nodded his head, relieved that things were finally going the way he hoped they would.

"That would be great." As Mr Blodtrotter entered the room Blaine rocked back so his seat was on four legs again, Sam smiled and the date was set.


End file.
